


RWBY Coven AU

by MamiKali20



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiKali20/pseuds/MamiKali20
Summary: A look into the lives of the RWBY girls as witches inspired by Almsy's RWBY Coven AU.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 10





	RWBY Coven AU

**Author's Note:**

> This was done in a art exchange for Almsy check her stuff on Instagram Twitter and Tumblr she's an excellent artist.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not endorsed by Rooster Teeth in any way. Views, opinions, thoughts are all my own. Rooster Teeth and RWBY are trade names or registered trademarks of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. © Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. RWBY is also own by Monty Oum. No money is made with this or any of my stories. For entertainment porpuse only.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love

Ruby was going through Tumblr reading Weiss Schnee Book of Shadows. She being a modern witch loved the idea of using the technology that we had in order to do such things. She saw that Weiss had made moon water last night and cleansed her body with it. Ruby smiled cause her way of getting moon water was by putting on Sailor Moon theme song. She read a bit more on her scroll then went to her science class. Thankfully it was Earth Science so she could learn about rocks and minerals.

In the other side of the city Weiss was cleansing her altar she had a crystal water bowl and a clear Crystal ball, she had a tormiline piece and a rose quartz heart. As she was cleaning with incense and the water bowl. She lit a candle and began to pray to the Goddess. After that she began to write in her Book of Shadows.

On another part of the city, two other witches where going to their classes in college. One named Yang Xiao Long and the other Blake Belladonna. They took one or two classes together but never talked to each other. Blake being an introverted and Yang being an extroverted. Yang talked to Pyrrha Nikos her friend. "Hey Pyrrha how did that Rose Quartz help with Jaune. I charged it with Jade in Rose water along with a prayer to the Universe."

Pyrrha blushed as she looked at her."It went. He asked me out last night, for tomorrow night. Thanks I guess he needed a push though I know it's not a fix and I know he has real feelings for me so this is a compliment not the all be all"

"Hmm great to hear Pyrrha. Ready to get bored with Greek Mythology" Yang laughed she knew Pyrrha loved this class she was begining to like it too.

Blake was a few seats away from them on the long table. She kept her ears listening to the conversation. She wondered if Yang was also a witch. But the wandering didn't last long Obleck came in the classroom and began lecture.

Ruby finished her class and went to the front of the school to then go to the bus stop to get on the bus and go home. While she waited for the bus she texted Yang to tell her she would be going to Starbucks to get a vanilla latte.

Yang sent a smiley face and that she would pick her up there. Ruby smiled and then got on the bus. While on the bus ride back home she looked over Weiss Schnee blog her book of shadows and decided to like a few things she liked. She wondered if she should message her or not but she wasn't sure of what to say. She opted on just reblogging and saying she liked the way she had her altar set up.

Weiss saw the reblogged and reblogged replying to RubyRoses.

_I see you have liked many of my post maybe we could chat sometime_

Ruby saw she had answered and blushed she reblogged again and said _sure I'd love to_

With that she got to her stop in front of the Starbucks and went inside she was surprised to see Weiss in the flesh. She went up to her.

"Hello White Witch?"

Weiss blushed and looked at Ruby. "Yeah?"

"Hi I'm Ruby Rose or rather RubyRoses on Tumblr I'd love to chat"

Weiss looked unsure then Ruby offered to buy her a vanilla latte and thus they sat near the window to chat.

"So I suppose you want to know more about Wicca" Weiss said breaking a piece of her blueberry muffin and eating it.

"Hmmm no I'm a modern witch so is my sister. She buys stuff from your Etsy. Like the Rose Quartz pyramid and the Amethyst cluster."

"I see so the two of you are witches. Hmm maybe we should hang out at my place. My mother was Wiccan and so was my grandfather Nicholas Schnee so we could learn a few things from the past."Weiss sipped her vanilla latte.

Ruby got excited and looked at her in awe "Really sure I'll talk to my sister or never mind here she is" 

Yang had walked into the Starbucks cause her class had ended. Ruby waved at her and Yang went straight to her sister. "Hey and oh my god you're Weiss Schnee" She said when she saw Weiss there eating her blueberry muffin.

Weiss looked up still chewing and swallowed licked her lips softly."hmm hi and your name?"

Yang smiled "Hi yes I'm Yang Xiao Long , Ruby's older sister. It's just us two, gosh I love your crystals and your incense and the candles"

Weiss smiled "Ah yes you've bought some things from me. I actually make the candles"

Both Yang and Ruby where fascinated by that. "Wow you make your own candles?" Ruby asked.

"Yes I do I got the color, the wax and the chapes so yes I make my own candles. It's quite a relaxing process" Weiss said as she drank some of her vanilla latte.

Ruby was still in awe."that's so cool Hey so when can we hang out together maybe you can show me how to make my own candles" Ruby said eagerly.

Weiss smirked and finished her blueberry muffin. "Hmm well you both are invited tomorrow to my home. It's Saturday and my sister will be there. You can all meet her and my mother whom are also Wiccan"

Ruby smiled and finished her chocolate. Yang nodded in agreement. "Cool well we can definitely meet you there"Yang said smiling. Weiss smiled and finished her Vanilla Latte. Weiss then sent her address to Yangs Tumblr and to Ruby as well. They screenshot it and exchanged numbers as well. They talked for a tiny bit more till Weiss excused herself and said her goodbyes.

Ruby and Yang then went across the street and Yang bought them a Pizza. Sure their dad wasn't around but at least he sent them money each month for something. Yang worked though in a motorbike shop so she also made money that way. 

Yang ordered a large Canadian bacon pizza and a calzone for herself. She waited with Ruby for the food. 

When the food was ready they carried it to their small two bedroom apartment. They quickly said hello to Zwei and fed him and gave him fresh water. Ruby got two slices of Pizza and turned on her computer. She started reading on Crystals and Making Candles.

Yang went to her room and ate and lit a candle in her small desk altar. Both Ruby and her had a small desk or small table that was their altar. 

Yang also had a small water fountain she made with a fish tank. It had colorful lights and a water filter that made the fountain sounds she put rocks and pebbles and a plastic plant. With that she let it relax her during the night. 

She lit some incense and let it burn on the incense holder. Then she went on her phone and took a picture of her altar and posted it on Tumblr. 

After she ate she laid down and watched some YouTube videos and relaxed to go to sleep. When she fell asleep she was visited by a cat faunus she's seen before but could not put her finger on.

"Hello" Said the cat faunus.

"Hi" Yang said waving at her with her robot arm.

"This is a dream so you know, want to see something cool?" The cat faunus said as she made the ambience turn into outer space. Yang was mesmerized she could see space! nebulas ,stars and planets.

"So we are in a dream?" Yang looked at the vast space. 

"Mhm I have had my eye on you. I know you're a witch like me and I would love for us to join forces" The cat Faunus looked at her with her hand on Yang's side.

"Hmmm I would be ok with joining forces but first, what's your name?" Yang said smirking.

"It's Blake , Blake Belladonna" Blake looked at her with golden eyes.

"Hmm I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long" Yang kissed her hand. "I suppose we could talk about elixers and candles and crystals."

"Hmmm I'm more into Tarots and Astral Projection." Blake swirled a nebula in her hand.

"Oh well I'm just into simple stuff but I wouldn't mind learning Astral Projection" 

Blake looked at Yang her amber eyes sparkling. "Hmm well right now you're astral projecting too but sure I'll teach you. Find me tomorrow and we'll talk."

Yang saw the space dissolve and her going back to her body. She woke up in shock. Did that truly happen? She thought to herself. Tomorrow she would know.

Yang got up and got her Book of Shadows and wrote the dream she had and who she encountered. This would be one of her first astral projection dreams yet. She lit a candle and kissed her Amethyst piece she had under her pillow.

The next day came and Yang was excited. She would meet Blake from her dream. Ruby got up ate a toast with jam and butter and Yang ate an egg over easy and toast. They had simple foods eggs , cheese ,milk , butter and jam. Sometimes beacon and a sandwich meat. On rare occasion they bought rice and beans. 

They managed luckily they had gotten a huge packet of rice and some beans and tomato sauce and diced tomatoes. They were set. Ruby had gotten the box that their uncle Qrow mailed them in a two day thing. Yang smiled as she ate seeing the food.

"Oooh will be eating good kidney beans , black beans and pinto beans" Yang said seeing the beans they got. Ruby nodded as she finished her toast and drank some orange juice they had gotten a few weeks ago. They tried to buy cheap food and their uncle helped them biweekly with rice and beans. Sometimes like now they had a bit extra to add to the food. They did ok for themselves. 

After they both went to the bus and took the buses they needed secretly. Yang for her part was excited she would meet Blake at college today. She looked around the bus just in case she was there. But no she saw some Faunus but not a cat eared one. 

Ruby for her part was excited that this Saturday she would meet with Weiss Schnee. She continued reading on how to make candles and thought it sounded easy enough. 

Weiss on her part woke up and washed up. She got dressed, ate breakfast and then got in her car to go to business school. 

Blake was already near the entry for her next class, only one other student was there as well. She took uber because her parents paid for her transportation as well as her school and boarding. 

When Yang finally arrived at her class she saw Blake eating beside the class room she approached her.

"Blake? Is it you?"

"Yang hi.. Yes is me" 

Yang blushed Blake was more beautiful in person long raven locks and luminescent amber eyes.

"Wow you're beautiful" She breathed out. Blake heard her and blushed.

"Thank you would you like to talk?" 

"Yeah sure I'm so that was Astral projection huh" 

"Yes it was"Blake said looking around a bit on alert. Yang noticed and opened her note book and began writing.

 _We can talk here so you can visit me in dreams that's cool. You know I would like to learn more and ask you out too_

Blake blushed and replied.

_Ok I'll teach you and yes pick me up on Saturday_

_Cool mind meeting another witch on Saturday?_

_Sure but only if you trust them_

_I don't know them but I want us all to meet and go from there_

_Ok then tomorrow pick me up at Vale 3455_

"You got it so Blake what's your last name?"

"Belladonna yours?"

"Xiao Long"

They smiled and soon they were heading inside the classroom. Yang and Blake sat together in the second row and continued writing to each other in Yang's notebook. 

Ruby was surprised at lunch when she saw Weiss had contacted her through Tumblr.

_hey so for tomorrow bring your favorite crystal you and your sister will cleanse it and do a ritual for good intention_

_Ok Weiss I'll bring my Ruby yes I got a Ruby I love it_

She didn't receive a response so she ate and talked to Penny Polendina her friend at school.

After the day was done Yang invited Blake over for the night. Blake was surprised but complied.

Yang got into her two bedroom apartment and told Blake to feel at home. "Thank you Yang I live on the other side of the city so is good in staying the night to go meet Weiss" 

"Yeah will be fun hey maybe we can get together for the Equinox and you know do a little thing together" Yang said getting a can of cheap brand soda and pouring it in a glass with ice offering it to Blake. Blake smiled and took a sip.

"Hmmm that would be fun." Blake felt a bit overwhelmed no one had ever been so welcoming before with her so she was surprised by Yang's willingness to friend her so quickly.

Yang sat with Blake and put on the TV. They only had basic cable but it was something. Blake watched with her till Ruby came home. 

"Hey Yang I'm home. Weiss wants us to bring our favorite...crystal and well will do candles with her too she said she also asked what's our favorite food I told her mac and cheese and pizza!" Ruby said and looked at Blake "Hi I'm Ruby and you're?" 

"This is Blake , she's my classmate and a witch too!" Yang said for Blake. Blake nodded and waved.

Ruby's eyes lit up. "Yay! Another Witch! You look gorgeous with your dark skin and Amber eyes" Ruby squealed. Blake smiled and saw the pureness in Ruby. Ruby hugged Blake and Blake returned a hug for once she just could not say no to Ruby. 

Yang got up"ok Rice beans and we got chorizo for tonight's beans, it's thawed so we good guys brb" Yang said. Ruby talked to Blake as Yang cooked the meal the beans thank goodness were canned beans so it would all be easy. She put kidney beans, tomato sauce, diced tomatoes and chorizo. She added some Cilantro too that she had left from her last batch and she was good to go. 

When the food was ready Yang called them and served them bowls. Then they went to the living room and ate on the sofa and recliner. Well Ruby on the recliner which was old bought from a good will. 

"Mmm sis this one is good thank you, thank you Gia for this food" Ruby said. Blake and Yang repeated it and began eating.

"Hmmm so Ruby you like modern stuff. That's cool I like Astral Projection and The Cards but I also like candles so maybe Weiss teaching me how to make them will be beneficial" 

"Yeah I'm sure it will be" Ruby said smiling eating her delicious rice and beans.

After they finished eating. The girls went to their separate rooms to go to sleep. Well Blake was a bit surprised that Yang offered her a place in her bed but she figured it was a kind gesture.

Yang scooted over to let Blake sleep with her in her bed for the night. Blake's ear twitched a tiny bit but she got in bed with her no problem.

For this night Blake didn't astral project instead she got closer to Yang and cuddled her. Yang in her sleep put her arm around Blake. Blake sighed content and kept sleeping soundly.

Ruby was on her phone using the internet. She checked her own Tumblr and posted how she would meet Weiss Schnee soon or rather Schnee Witch. Weiss liked the post and responded with "I can't wait for tomorrow" 

Ruby smiled her heart fluttering for no known reason at least to her. Then she closed her eyes and went to sleep after turning off her phone.

The next morning came and it was around eight thirty. Yes! Ruby thought they were going to meet Weiss today. Ruby got out of bed and went to the bathroom only to see it was occupied. When she heard Yang singing in the kitchen she figured it was Blake. Sure enough Blake stepped out of the bathroom all clean and washed. "Hey Ruby good morning." 

"Hey Blake, morning." Ruby went into the bathroom and washed up. She put on a red and black striped shirt. Black leggings and a red and black puffy skirt. She put on a golden rose pendant as an added touch. She brushed her hair and dried it and went to the kitchen afterwards.

"Morning Yang" Ruby sat on the table and began eating eggs and bacon. Blake ate some food too. "Hmm thank you both for hosting me"

"No problem Blakey" Yang said as she got her own eggs and sat at the table to eat. They only had 3 chairs well one wasn't part of the table cause it was only a 2 chair table but it worked it was an old one that Summer had years ago. Ruby always used it made her feel close to her mom. It was old done in mahogany wood. She had put an old green cushion on the seat. It served them well.

After they finished eating. Yang got her money and told them they would get a bus first then ride on Lyft. Ruby nodded and got her phone and wallet. Blake got her book bag and her money too. They left the apartment and went to the bus stop. They waited for the right bus which was the fourth one that got there and rode it. Each girl put in the money for the bus one dollar and twenty five cents. It would be a long ride.

Yang and Blake sat together and Ruby sat indont of them on the side seats. She started looking at Weiss etsy shop and found a ruby she was selling. It cost twenty five. Ruby didn't have that she could only buy something for less than ten. She found a amethyst tumbled stone for five dollars so she got that instead. 

Yang and Blake were talking about school and the work they had. Blake told Yang she wanted to become a writer. 

Yang smiled "I'm not sure what I want to do yet but it might have to do with rocks" 

Blake giggled "Hmmm ok rocks their fun" 

Yang smiled and nudged Blake playfully. 

Blake laughed and took Yang's hand in hers. Yang's heart fluttered and she settled to enjoy the moment.

The bus ride continued and they talked a bit among themselves. Once the bus got to their destination they stepped out and stretched. Then they called a lyft to their last stop which was the Schnee estate.

When they finally got there. They saw how big the mansion was. It had a fountain in the middle with a lion statue spouting water by its mouth. Ruby was in awe and Blake felt inadequate. Still they went on and rang the doorbell. Their butler Klein opened the door.

"Hi you must be Miss Schnee's guest welcome. Come in this way" He said as he guided them inside. The inside of the house was immaculate. They saw other statues and a huge fish tank. When they got to the living room there was another 150 gallon tank with female Bettas. They sat and waited for Weiss. They ate some quiche that was served with cheese and pepperoni and salami. 

Weiss soon showed up wearing a tailored light blue long sleeve button down blouse, dark blue jeans that hugged all her curves and butt and navy blue high heels. "Hello welcome sorry for the wait. I was dealing with something. I hope your journey here was pleasant." She said smiling at them.

Ruby got up"it was good here sit beside me" Her heart fluttered when she offered her seat next to her for Weiss. Weiss smiled and sat next to Ruby. 

Yang looked around "You sure got a fancy place" She whistled. 

Weiss blushed and dismissed it. "It's my grandfather's so this place is my mother's really and will be my sister's when she's gone. So is not my own except for this tank behind me with the girls" 

Yang and Blake nodded.

Ruby looked at Weiss. "I got an Amethyst from you today can't wait to get it!" 

Weiss looked at her and smiled " you need a ruby as well I'll send it to you with the Amethyst. So tell me about you. I don't know you" Weiss said pointing at Blake.

"I'm Blake Belladonna. I study at Beacon University and I want to be a writer. I am a witch as well. I do astral projection and I read the cards." 

"Ah lovely, well do you all want to learn to make candles?" Weiss asked them looking at them all.

"Yes that will be cool!" Ruby said excitedly. Weiss smiled at that and patted Ruby's knee. Ruby was a bit stunned but enjoyed the gesture. Her heart fluttering again. 

They went to the kitchen where there were three portable stove things. Three pots and a big block of white wax. Some molds some square some round one in a heart shape and yarn tied to the button of a silver end of a candle end. 

Weiss cut some pieces if the wax and gave them to the girls. Blake and Yang were sharing. 

"Ok you put the piece in the pot you turn on the stove and you just let it melt to liquid. Then we got these colors." She showed a raw color like a chalk that is to be melted in to color the wax. "You can use whichever color you like"

Ruby picked red and Yang picked purple for Blake. Blake smiled at her. They continued talking.

"So Ruby I was thinking you should use you Tumblr as a book of shadows of sorts. "

"Yeah I'm or rather I will" Ruby said calmly swirling the wax as it started to melt. 

Weiss did the same with hers. Blake swirled hers with Yang. Weiss looked at Ruby's and nodded in approval.

"It looks good Ruby." Weiss whispered to her sending chills down Ruby's spine. Ruby nodded fast trying to compose herself. She had a huge crush on Weiss and it was growing.

Weiss smiled and waited till her wax was melted she used the blue color for hers. Blake and Yang used purple and then they powred the wax in the molds and added the yarn.

"Ok now we just let them cool. We can come back later how about we see the Bettas and my Book of Shadows" Weiss said.

"Sure!" Ruby replied excited. Weiss looked at Ruby and winked. 

Yang was a bit surprised by this but shook her head. Blake followed Weiss to another section of the mansion. It had a dark curtain covering the entrance. When they walked in they saw the altar and next to it the Book of Shadows of the Schnee. Weiss opened it and looked for a friendship spell. It was simple.

"Here's a friendship spell grandma made years ago." Weiss read it.

"It's simple it says "With these honored Friends I shall reign to internal Friendship of the Ages" I guess I could make the elixer with Sun flower seeds but I don't feel like it is a nice sentiment" Weiss said to them.

Yang looked at them"the words are enough maybe if we all chanted it" 

Weiss noted and lit two yellow candles. They held hand together in a circle and chanted the words together. "With these honored friends I shall reign to internal friendship of the ages!" Ruby laughed afterwards but the candles blew out after the chant. 

Weiss smiled and rubbed Ruby's hand with her thumb softly. Ruby felt tingles up her arm. She squeezed Weiss hand back. After Weiss gave them some pyrite, green Aventurine , citrine and tigers eye for luck with money.

Ruby smiled she loved these stones now more than ever. Weiss gave Ruby a ruby and the Amethyst she bought as well. "There now no need to wait till it's sent"

Ruby kissed Weiss cheek. Weiss blushed."Thank you Weiss."

"Hey we should celebrate the Equinox together" Yang said to them. "Usually Ruby and I have chips and watch movies but we could have a mini party at our place and a sleep over"

Blake smiled her amber eyes shining. "That would be lovely. I can bring my Tuna pasta salad."

"Well I'll bring my Spinish dip, dolmades and quiche" Weiss said to them.

Yang nodded "I'll make rice and beans and beef a chilli with rice" Yang felt a bit bad their offered food was so little. But just then she got a txt from her mother that she'll send her $2,500 dollars for the month. She was happy about that.

Ruby said she would bake brownies and cookies. She was excited cause the Equinox was tomorrow night on a full moon as well.

Weiss took them back to the living room to show them her Betta Sorority. 

"I got fifty girls in here enough so they each have their space. They are all from the same red spawn so I got mostly reds and cambodians."

Ruby smiled as she saw the girls swim around.

Weiss did have a few black girls and calico girls too but they were the gems as she called them.

After they went and checked on the candles. They were hardening but still soft.

"How's this I'll bring these tomorrow to you. How about we go to the fair going on down town" Weiss said."My treat" 

Yang looked at Blake who smiled "Sure if you want"Blake said.

Weiss called for the limo and offered the seats for them. Yang and Blake got in and Ruby stayed out offering Weiss to go in before her. Weiss smiled at Ruby and got in. Her pony tail swinging from side to side. 

Ruby got in behind Weiss. The door closing. Weiss told the driver "To the downtown fair" 

Ruby touched Weiss pinky with her own. Weiss was bolder and took her hand in hers. Blake was looking as things passed by as they drove off. 

Ruby felt giddy. Weiss kept her hand hold till they got to the fair. Ruby felt disappointed but hey it was a hand hold.

When they got there Weiss paid for the tickets. They went in and Ruby decoded to go on one of the fast rides. Yang went and got some dragon from the winning games of shooting ping pong balls in a whole.

Weiss went with Ruby and surprisingly enjoyed the ride as it went up and down, around and upside down. After they went on the carousel and then the Swan boats on the lake there. 

After a few more rides they went on the star and watched as the town twinkled in the afternoon. 

"The town looks good in the sunset" Ruby said.

"Yeah you look pretty too" Weiss whispered to her. 

Ruby blushed and leaned in and kissed Weiss.

Yang had her arm around Blake's shoulder holding her close. She kissed her head. "You and I should date."

"Well this could be a date" Blake nuzzled her neck.

Yang smiled and sighed content.

After the ride Ruby and Weiss kept holding hands. Weiss drove them back to Yangs apartment.

"You know you could stay over tonight if you want Weiss" Yang said looking at her.

"Nah I'll come by tomorrow early with everything how does twelve thirty sound?" Weiss asked.

"Sure sounds nice"Yang said.

Weiss winked at Ruby closed the door and they left. Ruby was on cloud nine. Yang noticed and decided to bug her. "Ruby and Weiss sitting on a tree k i s s I n g…" Ruby huffed and walked to the apartment. Yang laughed. Blake said she would go home.

"Awww you can stay tonight too Blake" Yang didn't want Blake to leave.

"I got to go home I'll be back tomorrow promise" Blake gave Yang a peck on the lips and left to the bus stop. 

Yang blushed and touched her lips I'm disbelief. What a crazy day but she loved it. After they ate dinner they went to sleep. Yang hoped Blake visited her in her dreams again. This might though nothing happened and Yang couldn't sleep neither could Ruby and Yang found her making cookie dough.

"Getting started early?" Yang sat on the counter.

"Yeah I can't sleep too excited so figured I bake" Ruby said mixing the dough in the electric mixer that was old and gray blue. 

Yang swag her legs slowly as she watched Ruby mix the dough once she put the chocolate chips Ruby fed one to Yang's mouth. Yang ate it and smiled. "To think I used to feed you like this now look at you" 

Ruby giggled"Is why I did it" Ruby mixed the dough by hand with a mix spatula and then got a small potato scooping spoon to get the right measuring for each cookie dough ball and put it on the cookie sheet pans that had pashmiree paper. 

"So you like Weiss huh?" Yang asked sincerly to her.

"Yeah I've liked her for a long while reading her Tumblr. I made a new one Ruby's B.O.S. I posted what we did today and tagged her. She licked it and commented. " 

"Hmmm ok Ruby just take it slow ok she is my age" Yang said evenly.

"I know Yang don't worry for now I'm just enjoying the moment as it comes" Ruby said putting the last of the dough in the second baking cookie sheet. She popped them in the oven and waited.

"Alright just be safe and if she hurts you I'll kill her" Yang said eyes turning red. 

Ruby shook her head. The sisters enjoyed each other's company as the cookies baked.

The next morning Yang made them eggs and scrapple and cleaned the place a bit with help from Ruby. Ruby decided on not making brownies and just have the whole cookie jar for the evening. They made hot dog snacks with block of cheese and pepperoni.

They bought sodas and Apple cider. By ten thirty the doorbell rang and it was Blake with the pasta tuna salad.

"Hey morning." Blake said, smiling at Yang.

"Hey gorgeous come in." Yang moved to let her in. Blake had brought a duffle bag with her. Yang figured it was clothes. 

"Can I put this in the fridge?" Blake asked her.  
"Sure" Yang said opening the fridge and making space for the bowl. 

Ruby came out of her room dressed in a black dress with a red cover transparent shirt. She had a rose pin on her hair.

Blake smiled at Ruby. "Hey I brought my extra Crystal ball and candles." Blake said to Ruby.

"Nice we could use it tonight" Ruby said to her looking at the ball on the coffee table.

"Hmmm we will be sure to get Weiss candles we made yesterday we could use one of them." Blake said hoping they could use her purple one.

Ruby nodded and sat with Blake. Yang came in the living room which was right next to the open small kitchen and sat in the sofa with Blake. "Well today should be fun I found an eclectic Irish songs and music from Lindsey Stirling so we should be good.

Ruby turned the tv on to distract herself for a while and Blake and Yang sat together comfortably enjoying each other's company.

Twelve hour came in and Weiss had rang the door bell. Ruby opened the door a little too eager and hit her nose. "ow"

Weiss looked at Ruby worried. "Awww Ruby!" Weiss wanted to put the bowl down and comfort Ruby but she couldn't.

"I'm alright come in"Ruby said still rubbing her nose.

Weiss walked in and saw how much less the girls had. She knew people in this side of town had less than her but still she loved how warm and cozy it felt. Yang told her she could put everything on the counter. Weiss did as told.

"So I brought the candles and I brought some spells from my book of shadows not my mom's and grandma's but my own. Well is on my Tumblr. One for prosperity, one for wealth we could all benefit and one for self love" Weiss said to them.

"Sounds great Weiss" Yang said happily.

Weiss sat on the recliner and Yang put on some Lindsey Sterling. They talked and laughed. Ruby brought the snacks and dip with pita chips as well as the sodas in cups with ice.

Weiss looked at Ruby's silver eyes with her own blue ones twinkling. Ruby blushed lightly and drank her soda. 

Yang rubbed the back of Blake's neck making Blake shiver in delight.

They chatted and talked and enjoyed a tv concert of Lindsey Sterling Yang had recorded. After around four thirty they decided to enjoy the warmth and went to the nearby park. Ruby walked with Weiss behind Yang and Blake who were holding hands and whispering to each other.

"So this is the first time we know of other witches is so much fun having friends like us. I got moon water for us to drink tonight" Ruby said to Weiss.

"I brought moon water too done with actual moon light. But I'll take some of yours too" Weiss said smiling at her.

Ruby nodded walking with Weiss as she touched her pinky with hers. Weiss shook her head and took her hand in hers. When they got to the park. They enjoyed watching the pigeons dried corn and fed them at least Ruby and Weiss did she bought a bag of bird food to feed them. Blake and Yang went to the swings as Yang pushed Blake and watched as she laughed happily.

Ruby fed the pigeon and let them climb on her as they fed. Some did doo doo on her and Ruby strikes. Weiss told her that was good luck. Ruby looked at Weiss like she was nuts. Weiss just laughed and kissed Ruby's cheek. 

After they finished feeding the pegions they washed their hands in the fountain and went to the swings. Ruby and Weiss sat one each and pushed themselves with their legs. They held hands and enjoyed the moment. Afterwards they walked back to the apartment. Yang opened the door letting them walk in.

"That was a lovely evening" Weiss said. 

"Well the party is not done yet is six so let's chow down this delicious Tuna Pasta Salad Blake made" Yang said happily.

Blake blushed but served it for them in plastic plates. Ruby sat down on her mom's chair next to Weiss who was sitting on the recliner as they ate. 

"What seasoning did you use?" Weiss asked.

"Just chives, salt , pepper and cilantro" Blake said.

"Mmm it's tasty I love it" Weiss said eating her tuna pasta salad. 

Ruby ate hers as did Yang who was enjoying it greatly.

After they finished they turned off the lights just turning on the candles. 

"Ok girls I know Blake does Astra projection but I got deities Venus or Aphrodite , Neptune or Poseidon ,Pluto or Heades along with Artemis and Selena are goddesses that talk to me. I want to call one of them.here today to speak to us. Will meet them in our minds eye" Weiss said sitting in a circle around the coffee table.

Ruby held Weiss hand as they all took each other's hand. Weiss closed her eyes and began calling to her deities.

"My darling guides I'm here among friends during the Equinox. I ask you for guidance and comfort. Please hear my plea." Weiss breathed in and out and just like that Venus was before her. Long blond hair blue eyes, white skin and white golden bow on the back with a Greek robe. 

"Hey Weiss, Weiss friends Ruby,Blake and Yang" She said smiling at them. Ruby gasped as did Yang. First time meeting a dairy for them. They could see her in their mind's eye. Blake wasn't surprised but was pleased.

"What is it you need Weiss?" Venus asked her. 

"Just your pressense is all I wanted my friends to meet one of Y'all." Weiss said to her with her mind, eyes closed. They were all present in this marble castle. 

Venus looked at them. "Well I know your friendship and love lives will last forever do not think this meeting was my chance or mere coincidence but it was destiny at hand. I got to go now one of my others to look after is calling me and she needs comfort. Enjoy one another see you Weiss" With that Venus vanished as did everything in their minds. They opened their eyes and looked at one another.

"Wow that was cool Weiss" Ruby said.

"Pretty amazing" Yang said too so far she's experienced many witch things with her friends more than she'd ever do.

Weiss smiled and bowed her head. They then did some of the spells and burned incense and sage. After they relaxed and enjoyed the music and snacks.

Yes this was the start of a beautiful friendship and with Venus blessing they were on the right path. Years later their grandkids would read about this night and many like it in their book of shadows. For now they enjoyed the moment together.

The End.


End file.
